


Dean se quiebra cuando está con Sam

by c123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título lo dice todo, pero bueno: Wincest, peleas, sexo y sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean se quiebra cuando está con Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estoy de nuevo y la verdad es que ya era hora, tenía ganas de escribir Wincest y siempre es mejor cuando hay porno de por medio ;)

Dean ni siquiera está seguro de cómo llegaron ahí. Estaban discutiendo. De un momento a otro estaban empujándose y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaban tirados sobre una de las camas. Dean abajo boca arriba y Sam sobre él. Sus rostros demasiado cerca. 

-Sam...-es tan sólo un murmullo lo que logra salir de sus labios. El menor le observa fijamente, como si pudiera leer su alma a través de sus ojos. Dean apostaría que puede hacerlo, y eso hace que los nervios recorran su cuerpo.- ¡Quítate de encima Sam!-el enfado tiñe su tono y aunque no va a admitirlo, una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurra que no es Sam con quien está enfadado, sino consigo mismo. Comienza a forcejear, tratando de quitarse al Sasquatch que tiene por hermano de encima, pero ambos pueden notar fácilmente que no usa demasiada fuerza por liberarse-Sam.-Sam no se aparta, y Dean no encuentra otra cosa que hacer que apartar su rostro hacia el lado, tratando de evitar esos profundos ojos que le taladran-Sam...-su corazón late desbocado, haciéndole temer que el menor pueda oírlo. Sam sigue sin moverse.

-Dean.-el nombre sale tan repentino que Dean pega un saltito sobresaltado. Un estremecimiento recorriendo su espalda.

Pero el psíquico no se queda ahí. Agarra su barbilla y le obliga a volver a mirarle haciendo que sus labios queden a escasos centímetros. Ambos alientos mezclándose. El mayor cierra los ojos fuertemente, negándose a mirarle. 

-Dean.-pronuncia de nuevo. Sus labios se rozan exquisitamente al hablar. Dean siente el momento exacto en que todo el aire abandona sus pulmones. 

-Sam...-su voz suena desesperada incluso a sus propios oídos.

-Dean.-un estremecimiento le recorre de pies a cabeza, la voz ronca de su hermano por algo que no quiere pensar grabada en su cabeza.

-S-SamSam...

-Dean...

No pudiendo soportar más, el rubio acorta la escasa distancia que los mantiene de no estar besándose, y lo besa.   
No comienza realmente como un beso. Es más dos bocas apretadas juntas. Pero que hace a Dean sentir mejor de lo que se ha sentido alguna vez. Entonces abre la boca, besándole lentamente, maravillado en cómo Sam le responde.   
Rápidamente el beso se vuelve apasionado: mucha lengua involucrada, mordiéndose los labios. Se besan de forma violenta, como si llevaran años sin comer y debiesen alimentarse del otro. Las manos no tardan en recorrer el cuerpo del otro ávidamente. Desnudándose el uno al otro de forma desesperada.   
Las caricias siguen una vez están completamente desnudos, descubriendo todos los secretos del otro cuerpo, cada roce como si quemase su piel. Cuando Sam entra en él, Dean siente que va a salir ardiendo. Que si siguen va a morirse. El castaño comienza a moverse en su interior y el mayor está seguro. Va a morir. Por que no es posible que un cuerpo humano aguante tantos sentimientos juntos, abrasándole. Es tan extraño que por una parte quiere que Sam se detenga, pero por otra está seguro de que como el niñato pare va a darle un puñetazo en cuanto su cuerpo deje de temblar.   
Entonces Sam golpea algo dentro de él que hace que su mente se quede en blanco, un jadeo gutural saliendo de sus labios antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en detenerlo. Su espalda se arquea, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose. 

-¡S-Sam!-vuelve a golpear el mismo punto, y el rubio se deshace-¡Sam!

-Dean.-responde en un jadeo, la voz oscurecida por el placer. Se miran a los ojos sin detenerse, los ojos del menor parecen más oscuros por la lujuria y Dean sabe que debe estar en las mismas condiciones. 

Sam le acaricia un muslo, le levanta la pierna, colocándola sobre su cadera y el mayor inmediatamente pasa ambas piernas por sus caderas, atrayéndole hacia él, más profundo en su interior, volviendo todo más intenso. Lo abraza por los hombros, acercándolo hasta lo imposible y Sam se aferra a él de igual manera, coloca una mano bajo su nuca, acunando su cabeza, y la otra mano continúa en su muslo, parece que Sam tiene alguna clase de fijación con él, el rubio no va a ser el que se queje.   
Aprovechando la postura el castaño le besa apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca de inmediato, tragándose todos sus gemidos cuando las embestidas se vuelven más fuertes, desesperadas, y Sam continúa golpeando ese punto dulce en el interior de Dean, deleitándose en cómo su cuerpo reacciona. No dejan de besarse aunque no pueden respirar, con los ojos abiertos, sin poder dejar de mirar al otro.

El orgasmo le golpea de improvisto , demasiado perdido en la intensidad de todo. De Sam. Ambos se corren a la vez, rompiendo el beso, pero con sus frentes completamente pegadas, respirando los jadeos ajenos. Siente a Sam correrse en su interior-se siente raro, pero a la vez más completo de lo que cree se ha sentido alguna vez- aún sintiendo su propio orgasmo-que es demasiado intenso-. Entonces Dean se quiebra. Toda coraza dejada atrás. Se aferra a Sam desesperado, lo abraza enroscando ambos brazos en su cuello, impidiéndole alejarse ni un sólo centímetro y aunque siente cómo sus piernas tiemblan, tampoco afloja el agarre en su cintura. Sin siquiera dejarle salir de su interior-se siente demasiado bien para dejarle ir-. Y esconde su rostro en el hombro de su hermano, respirando su aroma que le hace tranquilizar.   
Sam no se aleja, ni siquiera se sorprende. Tan sólo se aferra a él con las mismas ganas y entierra su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del mayor, repartiendo suaves besos.

No dicen nada. Sam le conoce demasiado bien y sabe que lo que necesita es eso, tenerlo apretado contra él para asegurarse de que es real, que no va a desaparecer en cuanto abra los ojos. Él se siente de la misma manera.   
Así que continúan así abrazados hasta que se quedan dormidos. No se separan en toda la noche.   
No van a volver a separarse en la vida.


End file.
